


You're only there to watch me fall

by dollylux



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Captain kink, Daddy Kink, Fingerfucking, M/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1798840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollylux/pseuds/dollylux





	You're only there to watch me fall

Being held by Iker Casillas is an incomparable experience. Both of them have been held by a lot of people; a lot of tender-armed, maternal-hearted women, their cheeks pillowed by creamsoft breasts, temples soothed by silken mouths. They’d both also been held by an impressive number of men, by strong daddies with possessive arms and even more possesive cocks, they’d been enveloped by muscles and miles and miles of warm, salty skin. But no one, not a single one, did it just like Iker.

“Are you awake, Sergio?”

Fernando’s voice is as still as the night and Sergio’s eyes are already open. He shifts against Fernando, cock soft but nudging between Fernando’s well-used ass. He tightens his arms around him, smiling sleepily against a scatter of freckles for Fernando’s pleased grunt.

“Yeah. Why? You want some?” He presses his hips with more intention against that plush ass, getting immediate friction from the instinctive, slutty curl of Fernando’s back. Fernando moans, his entire body saying ‘yes’ even as he’s shaking his head, his hands pushing up to rub at Sergio’s forearms wrapped around him, at his biceps tensed with protection.

“I...” Fernando focuses on his original question, chest expanding against Sergio’s arms. “Why were you awake? What were you thinking about?” Sergio goes still then, holding onto Fernando even tighter, all of it confirming Fernando’s guess. “You were thinking about him, weren’t you? You couldn’t sleep because you miss his arms holding you.” He pauses, listening to Sergio breathe, listening for a movement or a word and he presses on when he doesn’t get any. “Don’t you, love?”

Sergio still doesn’t say a word but his small nod is enough of an answer, more than enough.

“I miss him, too,” Fernando confesses with a sigh and he can feel the surprise all over Sergio’s body. “Nothing feels...” He trails off when he feels Sergio nodding again, now with more ardor.

“Nothing,” Sergio murmurs and his bones ache.

\--

Iker answers on the fifth tentative knock because he knows a knock that needy of him at nearly four in the morning can only belong to Sergio. He opens the door with his eyes mostly closed, hair a wreck, chest bare and his tight boxer briefs barely holding onto his hips. Fernando and Sergio’s eyes travel down at the exact same time and stop on the heavy, full bulge of Iker’s cock and balls and they take the same deep breath, the want in such a sound unmistakable. Iker cracks an eye open fully and then both eyes are open, brown-green piercing the two cold boys at his door.

“Both of you?” is all he says and he drops his hand from the doorframe. They take that for the invitation it is and step into Iker’s private room, Sergio closing the door discreetly and twisting the lock with a flick of his wrist. He turns to see Fernando already pressing into Iker, burying his face in against Iker’s neck and the exhaustion and quiet want in Fernando’s body is impossible to ignore so Iker wraps his arms around Fernando with all that warmth and strength that Sergio had been wanting, had been awake at night craving and doesn’t realize that he gives the same soft whimper that Fernando does.

Iker hums a shushing sound against Fernando’s hair, his eyes flashing briefly on Sergio but he turns his full attention back to Fernando, his hands saintly and spread and stroking all over Fernando’s cotton-and-skin softened body, mouth connecting with his temple, his pink cheek, his proud jaw.

“Oh, my boy,” he sighs and Sergio’s pride is pricked, tears burning his eyes. He avoids Iker’s eyes and steps forward, stroking Fernando’s back with Iker and he slips his pajama pants off, leaving Fernando naked against Iker and they shuffle their way back to Iker’s bed.

Sergio has Iker’s underwear off by the time they hit the mattress and he strokes his already hardening cock while Iker spreads Fernando out on top of him, his arms wrapped in a vice grip now, trapping Fernando flat down against himself and they’re kissing now, Iker breathing hot words for Sergio into Fernando’s mouth, orders.

“Give him my cock, baby. Put me inside of that sweet hole. Did you pump him full already? Make him soaking wet and loose for this fat cock? Fuck,” Iker hisses, painfully hard now in record time from the all-knowing, perfect twist of Sergio’s lovely fingers and his head falls back on the pillows when he feels his cock helplessly push up into Fernando’s pink, Sergio’s hand shoving and forcing until he’s rooted inside. He doesn’t even have to ask Sergio to rub his heavy balls because he already is, pulling and rolling and godfuckingdamn that fucking tongue is all over him, couldn’t ask for a more perfect boy than his.

Iker’s grip on Fernando is nearly as suffocating as Fernando’s on Iker’s cock and Fernando starts to ride him hungrily, not saying a word to combat the breathless filth Iker is dripping onto his lips, no counters for the _fuck yeah, fuck I miss this tight ass, Nando. Why did you have to leave Spain? Why did you take away my candy?_

Fernando only shakes his head in answer, hands gripping Iker’s shoulders as he pounds his thick ass down on that cock, fucking him root to tip, root to tip, fucking himself open and Iker’s cock is dragging Sergio’s come loose inside of him, making it slide vulgarly down from the fat head and ooze down over Iker’s balls, every drop gathered on Sergio’s greedy tongue. He feels Iker’s hand clutching at his hair and he follows mindlessly, dragged around the bed until his cheek is nudging Fernando’s cock and he takes him in his mouth just like he had just few hours before, sucking him down so perfectly that Fernando freezes, fingers curling into Sergio’s hair, his back arched tight while Iker pounds up into him, those arms a welcome prison, not letting him move a single inch and the moment is so good, so perfect, golden and obliterating the stress and pain and loneliness of his life right now and he gives over to it, caught between two unyielding, unending sources of warmth.

He’s aware of salt on his tongue, bittersweetness like all the best things in life and he realizes it’s Sergio’s tongue feeding him, Sergio’s lips cupping his own and he swallows his own come like it’s honey, like it’s Sergio’s. He’s pulled off of Iker’s still hard cock and he only knows it because he feels suddenly empty, cold. He opens his mouth to protest, to whine or argue or pout or whatever he needs to say or do to get Iker back inside of him but god, he feels it then, that warm, warm, candlelight-colored moment, Iker’s arms around him and he melts down into them, utterly boneless and fucked soft and three of Iker’s fingers push right up into him, massaging lazily at his prostate and he curls to rest his head against Iker’s shoulder, his eyes closed, sated and now, finally, he falls asleep.

Iker looks up at Sergio and a moment passes between them, one too strong for words, too vast. Sergio’s mouth is stained with semen and swollen from use and it hasn’t been touched by Iker all day and Iker reaches for him with burning eyes and fingertips, his cock shining with come and so hard between them and Sergio climbs on like a professional, digging Iker up inside of him with no preparation, no ease and it hurts so much, feels like fucking glory and it burns inside of his belly, spreading hot fire all through it. Iker reaches for him with his one free arm, the other still fingerfucking Fernando without pause and Sergio wraps his arms around Iker, breath shuddering against his lips and his ride is completely different than Fernando’s, the cant of his hips and the exact tightness and curl of his fuck wholly new and Iker knows, he knows how lucky he is to know that at all.

“Kiss me, my baby. God, you know I only come for you. You know I’m savin’ all this just for you.” Iker grits his teeth as Sergio starts to ride him in earnest and Sergio’s mouth soothes him, his tongue forcing his mouth and teeth apart and they kiss so sweetly, so meaningfully and god this isn’t right, this kind of love is too tender to exist between two such men, between two footballers in a dull hotel room like this, in these circumstances but Sergio and Iker have never in their lives been what they’re supposed to.

Fernando stirs against Iker and he sees Sergio hovering over them and makes such a soft hungry noise that Iker and Sergio envelop him without another word, they wrap their arms around him and Iker’s fingers dig deeper inside of Fernando, trying to fuck him as deep as his cock is in Sergio. Fernando sucks on Iker’s throat, fingers playing at his pale pink nipples (too pale to belong to such a man, such a strong man with a cock like this), both of them pulling him apart at the seams and when he shoots up into this boy, into this fucking love of his life (just like Fernando is Sergio’s and Sergio is Fernando’s and Fernando is his and), creaming him full of it and Fernando and Sergio’s mouths are both against his own somehow, all three of their hands on Sergio’s cock to fuck him out, too, to cover them in even more boycream because none of them can get enough of it.

He’s barely awake when he feels Sergio milking him, riding out every drop and he doesn’t even have to ask (never has to ask) Sergio to stay on his cock, to keep it warm and surrounded by what they just did. He wraps his arms around both of them when they collapse down around him, all out of breath and empty and still and god. Nothing feels like Iker’s arms.


End file.
